starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Condread Selstar
Condread Selstar was the king of Barian World in the Galaxy of Andromeda. About Condread Selstar Condread Selstar was the son of Vermilion Selstar and Mira Selstar (Redmir) born prince of Barian. Condread grew up in a Dystopia-like Barian World and was seen as a new hope by that of those who followed rule of the King of the time, 3rd King of Barian Vermillion Selstar. Condread at age 8 (Barian Years) had been educated by that of the best of Barian educators in Science, History, and Math. At age 9 (Barian Years) Condread took in two animals of Barian a wolf like creature named Vyro, and a Phoenix whose name is not known and is simply known as the Barian Phoenix. Condread, after another year, took the throne of Barian after the assassination of his father Vermillion Selstar. After Condread took reign of Barian, he rebuilt it unitng the forces of the Grand Barian Army, lead by Barian Valku Unknown. Though the Grand Barian Army was used not at a military force but of a unison group to gain control and establish order soon after the New Age of Barian was established under Condread Selstar 4th king of Barian. Condread Selstar at age 13 (Barian Years) married a Barian named Elicia she had no last name they had a son Ryvan Selstar. 3 years after the the New Age of Barian was established Condread met with that of Senryo Nero, Etzio Driez and Vyukara Shadows rulers of Cyromease World, Kirin World and Astral World (Respectivly) after a year of meeting those of Senryo, Etzio, and Vyukara, the creation of the Rank-Ups was announced Magics meant to keep the worlds safe. Numbers of Condread Selstar Condread Selstar possed the Numbers 18, 35 and 100-199 Number 18: Blacklight Creed Number 35: Chaos Balancer the Order Djinn Number 100: Barian Emissary Number 101: Silent Honor Ark Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry Number 103: Ragna Zero Number 104: Masquerade Number 105: Battlin Boxer Star Cetus Number 106: Giant Hand Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World Number 109: Illusion Breaker Number 110: The Fallen One Number 111: Tri Bringer Number 112: Armor Being Number 113: Lucky Reverse ykcul Number 114: Freezing Enforcer Number 115: Slight of Rank Number 116: Dark Disguise Number 117: Sky Watcher Number 118: Blacklight Archer Number 119: Tundra of Ice Number 120: Time Counter The Bomb in Wait Number 121: Mirrors Edge Number 122: Void of Mask Number 123: Upward Bringer Number 124: Damage Jumper Number 125: Damaging Thrasher Number 126: Emissary of the Light Number 127: Emissary of the Dark Number 128: The Carrier Number 129: The Archer of One Number 130: Destruction Catalyst Demon Number 131: Mirrors Strike Fighter Number 132: Order Changeling Number 133: Unknown Light Reinforcer Number 134: Unknown Dark Reinforcer Number 135: The Archer of Order Number 136: Spirit Caller Number 137: Fortune Bringer Number 138: Purified Dragoons Number 139: The Archer for Hope of Rising Sun Number 140: Defenders Apprentice Number 141: Archer of Lights Defense Number 142: Eternal Soul Number 143: Auras Embodiment Number 144: Sky Phoeinix Number 145: Crane Wave Motioner Number 146: Sprial Dust Demon Number 147: Nightmare Anubis Number 148: Archer of the Numeron Lich Number 149: Fortune Piper Number 150: Fleeting Ship Acren Number 151: Mirrors Skip Number 152: Kinvu The Blade Sharpener Number 153: Song Bird of Fire Number 154: Aid to the Elments Number 155: Archer of the Sane Number 156: Lightning Knight Number 157: Agent of the Union Sea Number 158: Titan the Moving Towers Number 159: Chaneller of the Ice and Flame Number 160: Locator of the Force Number 161: Mirrors Double Space Number 162: Galaxy Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon Number 163: Song Bird of Air Number 164: Aid of Fire Number 165: Djinn Pender Number 166: Silver Key Keeper Number 167: Flush of the Royals Hand Number 168: Stealth Nova Number 169: Flash Bomber Number 170: Lucky Dragon Number 171: Mirrors Reactor Number 172: Jocky of the Charriot Number 173: Song Bird of Water Number 174: Aid of Water Number 175: Embodiment of Rank Up Number 176: Spirit of 10,000 Number 177: Double Up Summoner Number 178: Night Onlooker Number 179: Archer of Truth Number 180: Puppeteer of the Insane Number 181: Mirrors Lion Number 182: Memory Recorder Number 183: Song Bird of Earth Number 184: Archer of The Warrior Number 185: Being of the Box Number 186: Dracoruin Number 187: Master of the Sun Number 188: Disaster Cage Number 189: Witch of the Crimson Forest Number 190: Lasting Decade Monk Number 191: Mirrors Eternity Number 192: Terracore Number 193: Song Bird of the four Number 194: Aid of Order Number 195: Silver Wind Fighter Number 196: White Mist Number 197: Archer of Light Number 198: Unknown Army General Number 199: Transistioner of the Kings